Oh the Irony of Death!
by ebonydays
Summary: Under HEAVY construction don't read.


A/N: This is just a one-shot that I've had running around in my head and it needs to go I can't concentrate in any of my classes because of it! So here it is sorry if it sucks, but please review if you feel like it.

Dedicated to: Alena, Phoenix, Aurora, and Evilsangle for being my most faithful reviewers! I love you all!

_**Oh the Irony of Death!**_

I lay here now in the one place I would have been thankful to lay only a couple of months ago. I now lay on the floor watching me life flow away from me, in the form of a crimson river. The pain once so unbearable doesn't really matter anymore as my ties with this world are snipped one by one.

I can hear the noise of the battle in the distance; does anyone notice I'm not there? Or do they just not care? Black is not seeping into the corners in my eyes. And for once in my life I'm afraid for myself and not my friends. To tell you the truth I'm afraid of never seeing them again.

I'll miss everything. I'll miss my big brother Cyborg and Starfire my little sister and yes-even Beast Boy, even if he is annoying he still has his moments and I guess someone has to be the one to drive you insane when you get too sane. He was my little brother figure. Most of all I'll miss the boy blunder, he was the only one who ever come close to really understanding me. We had so much in common and then with the bond we became even closer.

They were my family but most important they were my best friends and confidants. I could confess anything and they would stand by my, even when the learned that I would be the cause of the end of the world. And for all that and more, I love them they were always there for me.

I have to fight the will to close my eyes, I know if I do it'll be the last time I do. I try to make a noise to alert them but all that comes out is a gurgling sound, the blood in my mouth and throat is muffling my screams. I have to move to get the blood out. I slowly move to my side and when I do it's like they opened a floodgate, the blood flows freely from my mouth.

With all the strength I have I call out as loud as I can. Only a soft scream issues from my mouth, my throat being rubbed raw.

I then give up and think that this is the way I'll die and so I'd better just accept it I'll die alone just like I always feared, that is until I met the titans. I have to stop thinking of it or I'll only suffer more.

As I go to close my eyes for what I know will be the last time I suddenly catch sight of a blur of bright colors and I open my eyes wide in shock. There's the boy wonder a few feet away from me, running towards me. His expression one of complete shock. He reaches me and kneels slowly arms outstretched to my one going to my head and another to my waist.

"Raven what happened?" He whispered softly to me.

"Slade," I croak out, " he came at me from the back and well you know." I then indicated to the wound in my chest. He them he gently took my head in his left hand and wrapped the other around my waist. He then pulled my to him, I was too weak to protest and even if I could I didn't really want to.

I could feel the eternal sleep closing in around me and breathing something so simple and instinctive was beginning to weigh me down. It frightens me at how the things that came once so easily where now something I had to think about. I now struggled to keep my eyes open, to breath, and even think straight.



I found her lying on the floor of the warehouse we were fighting Slade in.

I had begun to worry because I hadn't heard from her or seen her in about five minutes, and when I called out to her she didn't respond. I then heard a faint gurgling sound in the background and making sure the others could do without me for a while I ran to the source of the noise.

A soft scream was the next thing I heard and even thought it wasn't loud I could tell a hundred percent it was Ravens and that realization made my blood turn cold in my veins. But what I saw next would haunt me for years to come. She was bleeding to death and so defenseless and it scared me more than anything to see her that way I mean she's Raven she isn't weak she isn't defenseless she was my pillar of strength. So what do you do when that pillar crumbles to the ground?

I did the only thing I could think of at that time I took her fragile form in my arms and held her close as we both shook, she shook with every breath and I just shook because I was afraid. I admit it without shame I was afraid, afraid to have to live on without her and also to see her die. I know it sounds selfish but I was afraid what would happen to me without her, she was the one who held me together when I gave up hope, the one who was always there, she kept me sane and without her I would have crumpled a long time ago.



I knew I was coming to my end soon and so I told him.

"I'm afraid, so afraid of living without all of you. I don't want to go but I know I must. If you feel like crying don't, if you ever need me I'll be there, I will always be there for you until you no longer want me to be there, and when your time comes I'll come and get you, and bring you to your new home and we shall meet on last time. I'll be the whisper of the wind, the shadow behind you, the cool breeze caressing your cheek, and I will always protect you to the best of my abilities. Please don't forget me, move me to the darkest corner of your mind lock my memory behind the strongest mental walls but please don't erase me from your mind. And tell the others I'm sorry. To Cyborg thanks for being the older brother I never had, Starfire to never lose her innocent ways, and to Beast Boy that he was actually really funny, without trying. And just that I'm so sorry for never really showing my love for you guys, you really meant so much to me, my family, my friends."

With that being said she lay back in his arms and waited for death.



"Don't say that Raven. We won't ever forget you. You will always be in our memories." I say to her in a bit of an outraged voice, 'how could she think herself so forgettable?' She then closed her eyes in a resigned way and I felt only panic, I didn't want her to close her eyes it scared me. I gently stroked her hair and called out to her.

"Raven please stay wake, please you can't leave me not now. Not when we were barely becoming really close when we were ready to become something more."

I held her all the more closer. I wanted to freeze this moment forever. If I could have lived in this moment for the rest of eternity I would have. But now I was losing her I was losing the one that meant the world to me, the only one who could keep me sane and make me laugh. No, no I refuse to accept it!

And yet I can't fight it I can't do anything about it. I can feel the heart slowing along with her breath. She has almost no strength left.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you so much and yet I couldn't save you from the one thing that could take you away from me against your will. I don't want this to happen, but we both know the reality of this life."



I watched him bow his head in sorrow; I hated seeing him this way. I lifted my hand to cup his cheek, making him look at me.

"Robin, don't feel like this is your fault no one could have saved me. It's not your fault, so please don't feel bad." I say in a cracked voice. He pulls me closer and buried his head in my neck and then I realize that we are both crying. I can feel the warm tears trickle down my neck into my hair. I don't want to go please don't make me go I can't possibly be without the people I love the most.

"I'm sorry, I..'m…..sorry." I say with the last bit of strength I have, and close my eyes for the last time but not before I see a pair of forest green eyes filled with tears.



She whispers her last words to me and I realize I have to let her see the real me before she leaves forever. With that I rip off my mask just as she slowly closes her eyes. And then her breathing stops once and for all. What little warmth and color she had left now leaves and I am left with only the shell of what was once a brilliant woman.

I can't take it anymore and I just break, and that's how the other three found me. Holding the lifeless body of my beloved, her blood drenching us both.

Fifteen Years Later:

After Raven passed we went trough hard times and eventually split of to our own lives. It was just too painful to continue living at the tower, too many memories. We still protect the city and Raven kept her promises, she's known to appear before you when you need her always there to comfort you when you need her the most, if only for just a moment. We still fight as the titans when we are needed. So we haven't really split we just don't live with one another anymore. As for me I guess I'm ok, I've become, I don't know a bit lifeless without her but what can you expect.

I miss her so much still after all these years it feels like only yesterday I watched her close her eyes, and I still expect her to just walk up to me suddenly and tell me to stop spacing out. I can remember her perfectly, down to the very last detail.

But today I'll rejoin her and we'll be together once again. No I haven't committed suicide but I did find out I have cancer, and now my longs are just to tiered to carry on. But I'm not afraid, because I know she will be there waiting for me.

I now know how she must have felt. The way our mortality is so fragile and how it can just break so easily. I hear the others out in the hall as they approach my room.

Star is the first to enter; she has grown so much both mentally and physically. She knows so much more and just true to her word she is still innocent. She doesn't laugh and smile as much but still does.

BB has also changed he stopped telling all the bad jokes and only tells the really good ones at just the right moment. Raven would have loved to see how he has matured.

Cy well he hasn't changed so much he covers the pain well, thinking he has to be strong for all of us, but if you look hard enough you can see the toll the years have taken on his spirit.

They all walk in to my room and crowd around the bed. Staying silent we share what ever we need to with one another with our eyes. We need no words to express ourselves we just bask in one another's warmth.

Finally I feel complete peace with everything around me and I know I'm ready to pass onto another plane.

When I next open my eyes I'm greeted by a sight for sore eyes. Raven stand in front of me in all her glory. She is just the way I remember, and so perfect. She wears a dress of white and has a glow surrounding her. Her hand is stretched out to me with a warm smile on her face.

"Come Robin it's time to greet your home." Her voice seems to echoes about her. Eagerly I take her hand and pull her to me into a hug and then I kiss her the way I've always longed to. When I pull back, I realize we are now in a different place. Here, there is snow everywhere and a pond frozen over, surrounded in trees. It's so beautiful, so perfect.

And here we stay, happy for the rest of eternity. Only leaving to retrieve our friends when their time comes.

We are finally complete once again and now we can live forever here in our winter wonderland.

So this is the irony of death it takes away those you love and them gives you back everything you once had only one hundred times better, so trying to bear the pain seems worth it in the end.

The End 

A/N: Well there you have it! Please tell me what you think and I promise I'll update Forever in a Coffin tomorrow, I'm just finishing chapter 5 up so it will be up tomorrow!

Forgive me if it was weird I just had to get It out or it wouldn't leave so yeah.

Until next time,

FiliaofMortis


End file.
